unexpected connections
by darkboy18
Summary: it's a 3 years reunion from those who were in the race so Jr who grew up saw Kitty by herself and after talking one thing lead to another what can it mean? find out


Hello everyone

Here's a new story of Total Drama

But it takes place after the race show

It will take place 3 years after the race

So enjoy

I don't own any of this

 **Timeline: 3 years later**

Geoff and Brody are throwing a reunion party to those who were in the race 3 years ago.

They spend about $300,000 for the party and they invited those who were in the race even the ice skaters.

A lot of them has changed a bit, Devin and Carrie are dating and they been going strong and they are happy, the Step-bros and rockers got along well and they started their own YouTube channel and made their own web show and made some cash while rocking out.

The tennis rivals couldn't make it as they were busy at an insult contest. The daters made it and they were enjoying themselves. Owen was busy munching the food while Noah was dancing with Emma. Brody and Macarthur were tearing up the dance floor while Sanders is guarding the rest of the surfers' money and had been thwarting schemes of stealing the cash.

The geniuses, the larpers, the bloggers and vegans were there and so was Taylor and her mom who is dancing with Dwayne Senior.

The goths didn't come because they were chilling at Transylvania were at Dracula's castle.

Jay and Mickey were staying in their rooms and playing games because they don't do parties well. (Don't ask)

Geoff is kicking off some sick beats as the DJ and with him is Bridgette and he was happy.

However there were 2 people that were by themselves and that is Jr and Kitty.

Dwayne Jr has changed over the last 3 years he's now 16, he grew a bit and puberty hit him hard, his voice is a little deeper, he worked out and he's now lean built with a 6pack and he's wearing a bigger version of the clothes he wore 3 years ago.

He was out on the balcony listening to some music on his iPhone when someone else came outside.

It was Kitty and she had a bored look on her face.

Kitty was texting on her phone and sighed, she was happy that her sister has found a new boyfriend but it made her a little jealous, because she does not have a boyfriend.

Jr then walked over to her.

"Hey Kitty." he said to her.

"Hi Jr." she replied.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

She sighed and said "I'm a bit alone nowadays since Emma and Noah hooked up, I'm happy for them, but it did made me feel a little empty inside."

"Why?" he said.

"Because I don't have a boyfriend of my own and I am a little jealous." she said.

"I'm in the same boat as you, I had a crush on Carrie during the race but she's with Devin now and she's happy, but after I hit puberty I have changed a bit myself. But I haven't much luck getting a girlfriend either, I spend my time playing video games, watching TV and work out a bit." he told her.

Kitty looked at Jr and checked him out and she blushed a little.

"Well I better get going, nice talking to you Kitty." said Jr as he was about to leave.

But he was stopped when Kitty grabbed his hand.

"Kitty?" said Jr.

"Let's go to my room it's much quieter and we can talk." she said.

The 2 went back in and past the others and headed for Kitty's room.

"Well that was close." said Jr.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"Well let me ask you 1 question, what do you think of me?" she asked.

"Well I think you are fun, cute, funny and kind." he said.

Kitty blushed from that and Jr asked her what do she think of him?

"I think you are cool, kind and funny." she said.

Now it was Jr's turned to blush.

"So Jr if since both of us are single do you want to be a couple?" she asked.

"Yes." was his answer.

Kitty then kissed him on the lips and he kissed back and now the fires within them has awakened.

Kitty went to put a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob and then locked the door.

She then tackled Jr onto the bed and sat on him.

She kissed him again and began getting his jacket off.

Jr kicked his shoes off and got Kitty off him as he got his socks off and placed his hat on the night table.

Kitty then got her shoes off and then her long socks. Jr then got his shirt off revealing his built body, Kitty then got her shorts off showing her red panties. Jr then got his pants off leaving him in boxers and helping Kitty getting her shirt off revealing her white bra.

The two make out again as Kitty slid her hand into Jr's boxers and pulled out his 10in cock.

"Wow you're a big boy." she said.

She got the boxers off and let him get her panties off and she took off her bra and now both are naked.

"Wow you're hot." said Jr.

"So are you." she replied.

Kitty did one last thing and that was taking her ribbons out of her hair and letting the tail undo itself.

She then got in bed and told Jr to come to her.

He climbed into bed and he was on top of her.

"No foreplay Jr I want it in me now." she said.

Jr wasted no time lining up his cock to her pussy and put it in her.

Kitty covered her mouth as Jr popped her cherry, she squirmed as her body felt getting a bit loose.

When the pain stopped she told Jr to move.

Jr did started moving he felt his cock being squeezed by her.

Kitty held his head as he pounds her, Jr also sucked on her breasts turning her on more.

"Oh my Jr you're amazing." she said.

Jr kept going and going until he flipped and Kitty is on top.

Kitty moved her hips up and down on his cock while placing her hands on his chest, Jr put his hands on her hips to steady herself.

They went at it for 30 minutes before they change spots, Kitty was now on all 4s and Jr rammed her from behind.

"Oh god Jr you're amazing keep going!" she said.

The two kept going for a while before they were at their limits but Jr had one more round left in him and they did it jack hammer style.

"Oh god Jr I'm coming!" she said.

"Same here, here it comes!" he shouted.

Jr then let out a major inside Kitty both of them stay connected as Jr finishes unloading in her and after that was done Jr pulled out and laid beside Kitty catching their breathes.

"Wow Kitty that was amazing." said Jr.

"It was Jr." she said.

"Look I know we just started but how about we take it slow and let it grow?" he said.

"That's a good idea but let's not tell anyone until we are ready." she said.

"Agreed now I think we better get dressed the others might get suspicious." he said.

Soon they were getting dressed, after getting his pants back on Jr notice something underneath the bed and he pulled it out.

"What is it Jr?" asked Kitty.

"A briefcase and there's something in It." he said.

After figuring out the combination it opened to reveal $700,000.

"Oh crap Geoff and Brody's winnings." said Jr.

"We better give them back their cash." said Kitty.

They got dressed and they were about to leave when suddenly the ice skaters bust through the window.

"Not so fast we want that case!" said Josee.

"So hand it over." demanded Jacques.

"No." said Jr.

The skaters charged at them but they were sent sky high through the building.

"How?" asked Kitty.

"My spring trap app it turns any floor in front of me into a spring loaded trap never fails." he said.

After that they returned to the party and handed the surfer bros their case back.

Soon morning came and it was time for everyone to head back home.

Jr asked his dad if Kitty and Emma and Noah can come hang out with them and he said yes.

Soon all 5 headed out as the others were going their own ways.

Luckily the surfers had the real case return by Sanders and the one Jr and Kitty found was a decoy, so Geoff and Brody handed them about $150,000 for their troubles.

"Now we can feed Owen." joked Noah.

But that does leave one question what happened to the ice skaters.

After they were ejected from the building they were sent flying and they landed in an armor truck.

"Can this get any worse?" said Josee.

Turns out the truck they landed was filled with angry, vicious dogs and their cage doors were open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they were getting torn up by the dogs and the truck shake from the movement.

End

Well this ends this story

I hope you like it

I am glad I got this done.

This is one of I need to get this out of my head stories.

Also it's been a while since I did any total drama stories.

One more thing there will be a new story next week.

So keep an eye out

Also if you wondering why the ice skaters got what they deserved well they had it coming and also I remember those cartoons when someone gets beat the crap out of and either the vehicle or house shakes from all that fighting.

Well I better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
